The Shadow Within
by Lionheart Shadows
Summary: ON HAITUS! AU. FFVIIHP crossover… ‘Leave me alone!’ ‘I can’t do that…’ ‘What! Why!’ ‘Can you leave something that’s inside you?’ A redeyed stranger turns up in the middle of London, running from seemingly nothing…


DISCLAIMER- Ok, I don't own either Final Fantasy or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and not be writing this, now would I?

"Blah" - speaking when Vincent isn't half-asleep

"_Blah"_ - speaking when Vincent is half-asleep

**Blah** - emphasis

'_Blah'_ Galian Beast, Death Gigas, HellMasker, Chaos speaking to Vincent only

'_Blah'_ Galian Beast, Death Gigas, HellMasker, Chaos speaking when they're in control

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It isn't working. Double the dosage."_

"_If we do that, his cells might break down!"_

"_And if we don't we can kiss this project good-bye!"_

Pain. Something pierces my skin, greedily burrowing through my flesh like some kind of worm or disease.

"_You think more of the 'project' than this boy's life? You're sick, man, sick."_

"_I'm not the one who put him up for this! If you have to blame someone for his position, blame the corpses of his parents."_

Corpses… they're dead aren't they? My memory's getting foggy. A voice in the back of my mind is telling me that this isn't right…

"_His arm is going to rot if we don't amputate it pretty much now."_

"_I know that." _A cold laugh. _"I've already thought of a solution to the loss of one arm. Cut it off while I go get the prosthetic."_

This is very much 'not right'. Whirring… they were talking of amputating an arm, weren't they? Whose? Wait. Mine! Struggle! A spinning blade is pressed against my skin… Wake up!

"_Hurry up before he looses the elbow!"_

"_I… I can't!"_

Come on, come on… gotta wake up! I don't want to lose any of my limbs! The saw is lifted, but keeps cutting through the air. Why don't they shut it off? Are they actually-

"_Give it here!"_

… No… no! Let me keep my arm! The blades feel like they're coming closer…

"_Damnit! If he keeps going like that it won't be anywhere near a clean cut!"_

"_What do you expect? He's been half awake for a while."_

"_Just dope him up again, you idiot!"_

Something else slides into my skin. Muscles relaxing… sleep calling… NO! Have to… stay… a…w…a…k…e…

"_You bastard…"_

----------

Hmmm, sleepy. What just happened? Arm… saw… WHAT!

Eyes fly open and stare down at my new… no, it's not mine… it belongs to some monster… a golden-coloured metal… thing… and sharp, sharp claws where my fingers used to be. I frown. There's no way that's what I'm stuck with. No way in Hell. But this **is** Hell… my own personal Hell.

"Ah, and how is my little specimen today?"

Look over to see… who is that? Ah well, he's getting impatient with my lack of response… maybe should try to talk.

Cough to clear throat, first. "Wh-what?" Ha! Two full syllables! … Note to self: refrain from acting like an idiot.

His eyes narrow. What? I didn't say anything that should set him off… I hope. "An answer would be appreciated, you little ingrate."

Ooh, not friendly. Duly noted. Cough again. "Like what? Who are you, anyway?" Hmm, maybe that wasn't a good response. He's smirking now.

"You don't remember?" he lowers his face a bit, making long black bangs flop over his round glasses. Quite funny, actually.

I shake my head. How am I supposed to remember something I don't know in the first place? Hmm, another note to self: get a drink and something to eat as soon as possible. "Why would I?"

He laughs. It sounds familiar, I think. "Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. Let's start with introductions, shall we? I am Professor Hojo."

Ok… name… name… damnit, what **is** my name! I look blankly at him… Hojo.

Now he frowns. "Have you forgotten that too!"

I try to look away, I really try, but it seems my head is stuck facing the man in the long white coat… lab coat. "Umm…"

"Fine. Your name is Vincent Valentine."

"O…kay… uh, I've got a question for you." Why the heck am I nervous! Sure, I don't know this guy, but what can he do to me?

Hojo tilts his head to one side and pulls an eyebrow up higher than the other. "Oh? And what would that be?" I ignore the quiet, dangerous tone.

"Where the heck is this?"

"I don't think you really need to know that. Just don't worry about it."

I scowl. That's not the type of answer I wanted! "Right. Why'd you call me a specimen before?" Maybe he'll actually answer that.

A slightly scary grin crosses Hojo's face. "Because that's what you are, Valentine." He laughs, that same cold laugh from before.

"… somehow, I doubt that." I say, frowning. "And anyway, if I am, what for?"

He's smirking again. Why? "Oh, trust me, Valentine; I doubt your under-developed brain could comprehend it."

Right, now he's just annoying me. Not to mention insulting me. I growl. "Try me."

"Just the reply I expected. You are, and most likely always will be, predictable. Now, if you would kindly follow me, there are some things I want to check." he walks to the door, pauses and turns around. I'm still of the funny table-thing.

Glaring at him, I pull meaningly at the leather straps holding me down. "Ahem."

Another smirking grin appears. Damn, I think I'm getting to hate them, and I've only known the guy for, what, ten minutes? Hojo slowly takes some kind of controller out of one of the pockets in his coat and presses a button. The straps fall away. "Come."

I roll my eyes. What does he think I am, some kind of dog! Nevertheless, I find myself getting to my feet and stalking over to him, then following him to wherever the heck he's taking me. Hojo may as well have me on a leash.

Hallway… doors on the left, prob'ly about seven… doors on the right, about six… Can someone tell I'm bored yet! Gods, what does it take to get someone to notice you're starving around here! Well, my stomach is growling. Maybe that will give a good enough hint.

Hojo stops suddenly and I nearly walk right into him. Bleuch. He smells like cheap disinfectant.

He whirls around to glare at me. Whoop-de-doo. Even I could do better than that! "Did that noise come from you?"

Well duh, Mr I'm-a-genius! But of course, I'm not going to say that to his face. "Yes." Heh, simple answer is often the best.

Now it's his turn to scowl. "Why didn't you say you needed something to eat!"

I shrug, and, ignoring the strange looks I'm getting from other people… scientists… trail after Hojo again as he turns down a different, more inviting corridor. A delicious smell is coming from somewhere at the other end and my stomach growls in protest again.

The black-haired man leads me into what can best be described as a private dining room. Hang on; this is a big building isn't it? Wouldn't it have something more like a cafeteria? I move almost awkwardly, still following the professor like an obedient pup. Not that I'm all that obedient…

"Heh, woof, woof." I mutter. I think Hojo hears, but he makes no indication that he did. We walk right to the far end. There's one person already sitting there.

Stares… I wish they'd stop boring through me like a drill through earth… I fidget in my newly-claimed seat.

Hojo is, as I somehow suspected, ignoring me. Why did he take me down here if not to eat? And if he is planning for me to eat, then how the heck am I going to get some food?

Grrr… the stares have grown. What the heck are they looking at! … Apart from me, that is… Hmm, maybe I'm just getting paranoid. After all, why would whoever it is be studying me?

Breathe. In, out, in, out… I feel trapped. What's going on? All the noise has stopped. What…? Why are they looking at me like that? They're not predators, and I'm definitely not prey!

'_How dare they look at you like that! Show them a bit of what you can do… let **me** show them…'_

What! Who's there! I look around frantically… no-one seems to be speaking… but I can hear those whispers… hissing whispers…

'_Vincent, let me out… let me free… They have no reason to stare. I shall give them one… lifeless, bloodless…'_ it continues.

Shudder. That… thing… isn't sane! Why is no-one else searching! It wants to kill them! Hojo looks at me strangely. I think he knows… but if he does, why isn't he looking for it, weapon in hand?

It. It is evil. It wants to cover the room in liquid ruby, paint the surfaces with life essence.

I need to get out of here… too many people… all staring. Through a door, or even a window… I don't care. I just need to get out! Hojo…? No. He won't help… greedy look in his eyes… not good… The door. It's open. No… YES!

Run faster than anyone ever before. Free. Up one storey, two, three… OUT!

I'm free of that cold, metal lab! That whirlwind of needles and orders! Free of it all!

I keep running. Heck, I don't even know when I'll stop, let alone where I am or where I'll be… It feels almost like flying…

'_Flying? Do you want to fly?'_

I don't think, and answer straight away. Yes… to have wings and scatter any trace that Hojo can follow… he can't follow anything if it's in the air, can he?

'_Then let me out. Rest. You can watch and feel, but still rest.'_

The offer is inviting, but I don't know whether to trust this voice… it wanted to make me commit genocide just minutes earlier! But I am getting tired… maybe trust it… at least this once…

----------

The demon spread its wings and took flight. Vincent still didn't want to trust it, but that was fine. Vincent had already learnt the most important lesson ever to be taught.

Don't trust anyone.

Fly to the east, fly to the west, to the south or to the north… it didn't care. It had its freedom and was going to use it.

It chose a random direction and just let the air carry it wherever it would, simply enjoying the feel of the light breeze.

----------

Cold again… wet… where am I? Someone picks me up. I groan… don't wanna move around…

"_Do you think he'll be okay, Remus?"_

"_I don't know. He might be almost dead by now… we don't know how long he's been out here…"_

Shifted around. I wish whoever that was would stop… it hurts…

Hmm, I think I'm okay enough to try open my eyes… ouch. Or maybe not… Let's see… at least one rib feels broken, I've probably got cuts and bruises all over…

A chuckle… _'I **apologise** for the landing, Vincent…'_

Oh boy, It's back… What do you want! Lemme 'lone!

'_I can't do that…'_

What! Why!

'_For one thing, can you leave something that's inside you?'_


End file.
